Killing me Softly
by Nalurah
Summary: He could get rid of this so easily but then again, did he have the guts to do it? He sighed again. “Of course not... There’s no other way, I’m going to make him do it, if he likes it or not.” SasuNaru Oneshot


Hello everyone,  
Okay before you start, yes I know I haven't edited it yet, that's mostly because it's in the middle of the night here and I'm too tired to edit it myself or to find an editor at this hour so I'll so that tomorrow... or the day after that. Anyway I tried to post it before the new year (Dutch time) but I didn't make that, well atleast I got close.  
I hope you like it!

* * *

**_Killing me Softly_**

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispered as he stared at the young man sitting across from him at his desk. Sometimes he hated his job, healing people was his dream but this was his worst nightmare.

The raven haired boy stared out of the window, a motherbird was feeding her children while the wind was playing with the branches of the tree. The sun was shining upon this small sight while far in the distance you could hear a streetmusician playing a joyfull melody. The boy sighed as he turned his sight to the grey walls surrounding him, suddenly meeting the eyes of the doctor which were full of pity. He wanted to get out, he needed fresh air, the walls seemed to close in on him. "It's okay doctor, you can't help it either. I'd better be going, you must have more important stuff to do. Goodbye!" He quickly stood up and left the room.

The doctor was confused for a second but then jumped up and ran to the door, he could see the raven haired boy walking through the corridor. "Goodbye and good luck!" He said just loud so the boy would hear it.

The boy waved slightly with his hand in reply before turning around the corner, disappearing from the doctor's sight. It felt like everybody was staring at him, their eyes full pity but still avoiding him, was this how he would he treatened for the rest of his life? He want to avoid the gazes so he ran into the boys bathroom, he leaned on sink and stared into the mirror. He had worked so hard to rebuild his life and now he felt is slowly falling apart, piece by piece. "Why?" The boy whispered as he stared at his reflection. "Why now? Why me?" He looked up, picturing the sky instead of the grey ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this?" He yelled as his eyes started burning. "Fine, punish me for whatever I did, but why did you have to punish Naruto as well?"

He lowered his head again and stared at his reflection. "What does it matter?" He whispered at his reflection. He felt a boiling anger rise, he hated it, life could be so unfair sometimes. "Stop whining you fool!" He yelled at himself as he slammed his fist into the mirror. Immediatly he felt the stinging pain as he saw the ruby drops of blood slowly sliding over his hand.

He leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor, with he sigh he sat down on the cold, stone floor. He watched one pearl of blood finding its way across his arm before dripping on the floor. He stared at the small drop on the floor for a while as he realised that even that little drop was dangerous now. He could get rid of this so easily but then again, did he have the guts to do it? He sighed again. "Of course not... There's no other way, I'm going to make him do it, if he likes it or not."

He sat in the corner of his bed, a bandage around his hand, when people would ask he would just say that he tripped and bruised his hand, or some other lame excuse. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door, he stared out of the window up to the sky. "Honestly do you hate me?" The door opened and Sakura stepped into his room. "I guess you do." He muttered.

Sakura smiled and sat down next to him on his bed. "Hey, who were you talking to?" As she kept showing him her never disappearing smile. Often had he wondered why she smiled all the time, it was like she was wearing pink glasses, which were unfortunately unbreakable. "Everything alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, she was giving him the look. That one determined look in her eyes that meant that she wasn't going to stop bugging him about it untill he would tell her, but he knew one thing for sure, he hates girls. "Fine, but if you dare telling anyone about it, I will kill you."

* * *

The day started as any other summerday, the birds were singing while the sun was climbing to its highest point. In the grass on the edge of a tiny river sat a blond haired boy, he cooled his feet in the cold water of the river that came from the mountains in the distance. He sighed as he fell back in the grass, taking in the mellow morning scent, he closed his eyes and started dreaming about last weekend. He felt his lips tingle again like the moment they parted, he felt the two warm arms around him again as his body was pressed to his. He felt a desperate longing racing through his body as he felt the heat of that kiss.

Suddenly his eyes opened again, he regained his selfcontrol as he recognized the footsteps. 'Sasuke!' A name shot through his head as he jumped up, on his bare feet he ran through the grass towards where the sound came from. A few seconds later he spotted the boy he was looking for and flung his arms around his neck. "I missed you." He whispered as he planted a soft, tender kiss on the others mouth. For a moment the blond haired boy felt two hands pulling him closer but then suddenly some hesitation followed by a rough push. The force of the push made the blond boy tumble and fall in the mud. Confused he looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes, it was like he was staring into the eyes of a complete stranger, his eyes were so cold. "What's going on, Sasuke?" He whispered as his eyes couldn't let go of those cold, dark orbs staring back.

Sasuke huffed as he slowly started walking away. "Don't you get it Naruto?" His irritated voice was echoed by the trees surrounding them. He heard Naruto get up behind him.

"No I don't!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "So why don't you turn around and talk to me!" Tears of confusion floaded freely from his eyes as he wished that this was all just a bad dream.

Sasuke pulled his wrist free as pushed Naruto away, he landed with his back against a tree as Sasuke slowly came closer. "Do you really think that I have feelings for you Naruto? Honestly you can't be that stupid!" He snarled as he came closer and closer. "You were just a toy, some entertainment in a boring weekend. You didn't really think that this would last?" His face came closer as his hand caressed Naruto's blond hair. "That's just pathetic!" He snarled so close to his cheek that hip lips for a moment touched it. He quickly turned around and walked away. "Goodbye Naruto!"

Naruto sank through his knees, with his hand in his hair he stared with confused eyes at the slowly in the distance disappearing dot which was the boy he loved so much. He became the perfect image of a desperate man. The trees whispered Sasuke's last words, it sounded more like taunting as the words were echoed over and over again untill they slowly faded away. Everything became silent; the birds stopped singing, the leaves of the trees stopped rustling, it was like the entire forest had gone numb. Images of only a few days ago but felt like more than a centurie ago flashed through his head, the earpiercing silence made him think of nothing else.

"Oh come on, you promised that you would help me." The blond boy whined as he dragged along his friend. After a while he let go and they just walked side by side through the forest, the raven haired boy who was dragged along put his hands in his pockets and he watched the blond haired boy having so much fun.

The blonde started to hum a tune, it was an old though well known tune, but only few knew the words. "Naruto do you even know the words of that song?"

Naruto scratched his head for a second. "No not really, do you know what the song is about and what the words are?"

"It's a very old song, hardly anyone knows the words anymore, it was the song of the founders of ninjutsu. Before ninjas were known as hitmen or spies they were simple farmers who lived in the mountains, they fought against a few powerful samurai to protect their land. But because it had to be a secret that a few simple farmers became to powerful they had to create their own technique mostly based on the elements because that's what the farmers worked with all day. They taught their children at the age of four the very beginning of their technique and even though they all were different they were unified as one technique called ninjutsu. But this song wasn't just a song, it was a password, a sign that you're one of them. Listen now, listen very carefully and hear the secret of mountainfarmers.

_In the shadow of the mountain  
We hide all but our soul  
Our paths may be different  
But will lead to one whole_

_The shadow is our shield  
__As a thief in the night  
__Our home is our field  
__For that we will fight"_

Naruto was amazed, not just because of the fact that Sasuke could sing but also because it was almost like he was standing there, between those farmers seeing the history right in front of him. "It suddenly gives you a whole lot more respect for your ancestors doesn't it?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Yeah it does." Finally they arrived in an open field in the middle of the woods. "The technique we're going to practise today is one of oldest there is, the rare thing about it is that there's no element attached to it. Like our sensei said the technique is called: the Dragon's tail. Now let's begin."

Sasuke took a katana in each hand and stepped forward with his right foot. "Now it's important to see the actual dragon in it, my right katana is his head and my left is his tail. I'll first attack with my head which will be a higher attack, then I turn on my right leg and lower myself in my turn so I can attack low with my left katana or better known as the tail. Because the opponent is expecting a higher attack you're almost bound to hit." Sasuke showed the entire move in slowmotion first and then faster so Naruto could also see how fast you need to turn. "You can also do this the other way around but then you have to switch everything, so be careful with deciding what will be your head and your tail.

Naruto tried it a couple of times in slowmotion and slowly went faster and faster. But suddenly he lost his balance and fell against Sasuke, both dropped their katana's out of shock and rolled of the ground untill Sasuke finally landed on top of Naruto. Naruto blushed and stammered an apology but it was like Sasuke didn't even listen to that, he was entranced by Naruto's bright blue eyes and before he even realised it their lips met. For a moment their eyes shot open but then slowly closed as their lips started to explore every curve of the other's lips. Sasuke captured the blonde's lower lip and started sucking on it as Naruto let out a surpressed moan, he opened his mouth slowly, urging him to continue. The raven's tongue gently entered Naruto's mouth and started to caress the other's tongue while his hands started to explore Naruto's body. A playful game of the tongue started to become a fierce passionate battles as their bodies entwined and the moans became louder. They broke apart, both out of breath but feeling like they finally found paradise in each other's arms.

But that's all gone now, it's over or maybe it was never real. "No it has to be real. It felt real..."

From a distance someone has been watching the scene, well hidden but close enough to hear everything. "I guess the true goal of life is living in agreement with nature. Because nature can be cruel and without mercy, it can rip out your heart and tear it into little pieces. It can bring you pain which is unimaginable but also a joy which makes you feel like you're dancing on the clouds." The pink-haired girl whispered as she stared at the desperate blond boy. "But sometimes even nature has gone too far." She sighed as she turned around and silently walked away from the scene, an aching question ran through her mind, one you desperately wanted to find the answer of.

Sakura was wandering through the dusty corridors of the public library, she looked at the books about the ancient Greek mythology. At last she found a book about the queen of the greek gods Hera. With that book she hoped to get more answers than the ones she got from Sasuke, because it was only with gentle force that he would tell her what he knew which was unfortunately very little. He told her that it was a very old curse only just known to man but among those for thousends of years. The curse was passed on by a simple kiss, simple but deadly. You can get rid of this curse by kissing another person, but that would mean killing that person. The curse will end when one meets his faith and Hera has her revenge, the curse will end when the victums last breath leaves his or her body at the hand of the one he or she loves the most.

Sasuke sighed as she opened the book, she quickly read the text untill she found the part she was looking for. A chapter called: Hera's revenge.

If there is something Hera was known for then it must be her jealousy, her husband the highest god Zeus had so many affairs that nobody was ever able to count them. She hated how he loved the children he has gotten with those women, especially the godess Athena, she was his favorite child. She got so sick and tired of Zeus' many affairs and lack of attention for her that she thought of a way to get back at him. She used all her powers to create an everlasting curse, which will only end when the last breath of the cursed one has left the body at the hand of the person he or she loves the most. But it was no ordinary curse, it was a traveller, a curse which would shift from person to person with a simple kiss. Hera hoped that with that curse one of Zeus' lovers would die a most painful death.

A bell rang signalling that the library would close in five minutes. Sakura quickly closed the book and grabbed her library pass so she could borrow it. Finally outside she slowly walked home, thinking about the things she has just read, at last she realised just like Sasuke that it's a dead end.

Sasuke walked away from Naruto with a heavy heart, he knew that he was now the cause of a lot of pain while he wanted nothing more but to protect him, to hold him, to love him. He gritted his teeth, 'no, there's no other way, it's time to deliver the final blow and then it will all end.' He sighed as he started looking for Sakura, he would need her to finish it all, a plan slowly formed in his head. A plan so cruel that he wished he would have never thought of it.

Every step sounded hollow as he walked over the wooden floor through the corridor, his eyes showed no emotion, his heart was empty yet his mind was full. It was so full of questions, prayers and memories which can't be forgotten. "Why don't I know you anymore?" The image of the raven haired boy has been glued in his mind the entire day but somehow that image turned from good to a demon as the houres past by. "What kind of cruel joke has this been?" He asked himself as he opened the door to his room. With a sigh he let himself fall down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it were only a few seconds, or minutes or even houres, he didn't know how long he has been laying there but after a while he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Wake up, darling. We're going to have a little fun." Naruto's eyes shot open, after he got used to the darkness he saw the image his mind has been projecting all day. "Sasuke?" His voice sounded weak but his eyes soon narrowed, the confusement was gone, anger took it's spot instead. "What do you want?" His feelings were clearly heard through his voice, "Don't you think this cruel joke has lasted long enough!" Naruto was mad at Sasuke for playing such a sick joke on him, but also mad at himself for falling for it.

But Sasuke didn't respond shocked or anything that looked like it would lead to that, no not at all even, he started to laugh, a laugh with the sarcasm dripping from it. "Don't you see my dear, it's life which is the cruel joke!" For the first time today he didn't have to lie to Naruto, because if anyone would think this is funny, that person would really have a sick sense of humor. "But let's stay friends and civilized, I wanted to make a warm gesture on this cold night." He grabbed Naruto and forced him to face one corner of his room, where everything he holds dear was piled up to one mountain and on top of that sat Sakura with her hands tied to her back and a napkin in front of her mouth.

Naruto's eyes shot open as they Sakura's eyes, her silent plead was one he so desperately wanted to answer but he couldn't free himself from Sasuke's grip. He noticed that smoke was already emerging from between the drawers of his closet, soon followed by the first flames who grew larger as they started on the few books Naruto owned.

Sakura's screams were earpiercing even though the fire was roaring and the napkin was still tied in front of her mouth. The more Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's grip, the more tight it became. "What's wrong?" Sasuke hissed in the blonde's ear. "Don't you like some hot passion in a cold night?" He said before he turned around and pinned the blonde against the wall before forcing a kiss upon his mouth. Before Naruto could even recall what happened he replied by kissing back, though immediatly tried to pull away when he realised what he was doing, but Sasuke's grib was too tight and his attempts failed miserably.

When he was finally freed from the forced kiss he looked at the burning pile over the shoulders of Sasuke, the only thing that was left of Sakura was a black figure which hardly looked like a human anymore. "No..." It sounded more like a croak then a normal word. Sasuke let go of him and he sank down to his knees, with his fist he slammed against the floor while heated tears ran across his face.

"Alas my dear it's time to go, for it's getting late and the playtime is over." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the window-sill.

Tears burned his eyes and blurred his vision but his words were loud and clear. "You monster!" The anger, the frustration, the confusement of the last day came out as one furious yell.

Sasuke just grinned, "anger is such a good motivation, do you feel it running through your veins? The desire for blood, for murder, you know you want it. You can feel it deep down inside of you, that lust for revenge. But of course you're only a weakling, you could never do that so I'm wasting my time here, bye!" And with those last words Sasuke jumped out of the window and ran into the forrest.

Naruto didn't need to think twice, he jumped out of the window and followed his former friend into the dark woods. A long chase in the dark followed, neither of the boys was really himself that night, though one was acting and one was driven by madness and confusement. But both knew that tonight there was a decision to be made, a final one mattering life or death.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped, he stood still on the same field where they practised only a few days earlier, it was a dark night the only light they got was coming from the last few stars remaining in the sky. A few seconds later the blonde caught up to him, he was breathing heavily but his glare had remained on his face.

Sasuke slowly turned around to face Naruto, in each hand he was holding a katana which reflected the poor light coming from the stars up above. "I see you're not a coward after all, if you accept my challenge then there are two katanas behind that tree over there, I want you to die with honor, dying in battle is the best death we ninjas can get."

The blonde quickly got the weapons from behind the tree half expecting an attack but it never came, Sasuke was just standing there in the dead center of the field while the icy wind was playing with his hair. The blonde took a deep breath and then faced him again. "If it's death you want then it's death you shall get but my blood will not be shed upon this grass, it will be yours."

Sasuke's laugh could be heard all over the field echoed by the trees surrounding, but somehow Naruto thought that that laugh sounded uncertain and unreal. But he didn't want to waste anymore thoughts, he just wanted to finish it all and to finish it he needed blood. "Bring it on!" He heard the raven say to him. Naruto didn't need to think anymore, he charged towards Sasuke but his attack was easily blocked by the raven's two katanas. Sasuke huffed, "is that all you've got? Have you already forgotten what I taught you?" He pushed the blonde away from him, making him fall in the muddy grass.

Naruto quickly jumped up again, ignoring the mud on his pants, his glare became more intense than the heat of a thousends suns while his snarles could cut through the icy sky. "I can't believe that I ever liked you. You are by far the most disgusting creature I've ever met, I loathe you!"

Sasuke stopped breathing for a second out of shock. 'These words, these feelings, why do you force them upon me?' He looked up at the sky staring at the last few remaining stars up there. 'Well this is the end I guess, it's been on hell of a rollercoaster but now it's time to finish this show.' He returned his gaze at the raging blonde who was wondering why he was so silent while he has just insulted him. "Well then maybe it's time to finish it all, it's in the end that you must show what you've learned from the beginning."

"Well then this is a farewell, I hope you burn in hell!" He stepped forward with his right foot and attacked with the head of dragon, of course Sasuke was expecting this and he avoided this attack, forcing Naruto to make the turn. Even though he turned around as fast as he could it felt like ages passed by as he stared at the trees turning around him, untill he finally met his goal. With one last yell of anger he planted his sword right in the stomach of his opponent.

The raven's eyes shot open as he sank down to his knees, his hand travelling to the wound, when he looked at them they were covered in crimson red blood. He looked up to meet the blue eyes of his killer and a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Thank you Naruto, you've done exactly what you needed to do."

It was like lightning has struck the poor blonde boy. "What do you mean? What are you talking about."

Sasuke's smile slowly faded away as he turned paler and his breath started to become heavier. "It was all planned to finish her revenge, to finish the ancient traveller."

Tears started to emerge in the blonde's eyes as he caught the raven haired boy who had too little strength to sit up straight. "It was all just a lie? But why? Why didn't you tell me?" The boy started to sob quietly above the weak body of his friend who had been through so much.

"You would never do it if I told you... you wouldn't be able to do it..." His voice became weaker with every word untill it was none more but a croak, his eyelids became heavier and slowly closed as his mind drifted away and he lost conciousness.

Naruto watched how his friend left the concious world and drifted to the world of dreams. "No..." His voice was trembling. "No stay with me! Please, I'm sorry! ...So sorry..." He cried and prayed that it was all just a bad dream, that he would wake up soon, but he didn't and he never will.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled from somewhere in the distance. He looked at the figure slowly getting closer, suddenly he recognised the figure, it was Sakura. He blinked a couple of times, making sure that he wasn't just hallucinating. 'How can this be possible?' He asked himself, but then he realised that if it was all just an act then Sakura's death must be as well. Now he got why Sasuke forced a kiss upon him, it was all just to distract him, so Sakura could get out of there.

Finally the pink haired girl arrived at the open field, panting heavily, at the sight of the two boys she slapped a hand in front of her mouth out of shock. After a few seconds she removed the hand again. "I'm too late..." She whispered as she sank down to her knees as well at the other side of Sasuke.

"Sakura, you must know. Tell me why, why did I need to kill Sasuke?" Naruto's plead was a heartbreaking one, almost like in one of those ancient tragedies.

Sakura looked up through her teary eyes as she crumbled the paper in her hand. "A few days ago Sasuke went to the hospital, after a long time of investigating one doctor finally figured out what was wrong with him, he had a very rare disease, well it wasn't really a disease, it was a curse. The curse has only just been discovered but has travelled over this planet for more than 3000 years, it's passed on by a simple kiss. It can be a kiss given from a mother to a child or a passionate kiss shared by two lovers." Sakura made a gesture that she meant the two boys in front of her. "If you don't pass it on this curse can be deadly, it can only be stopped when the victums last breath leaves the body at the hand of the one person he loves the most. That's why he had to act like that, he needed you to kill him because he couldn't bear passing on this curse and sentencing someone else to death. But there is a way to stop it all, a way to finish it without dying, I only just found it. Here this is curse that Hera once put on Zeus but has now infected Sasuke.

_A venomous poison  
Hidden in a simple kiss  
Quiet but deadly  
Revenge is my wish  
Blood at the knife of a lover  
Another life taken  
The last breath needs cover  
Everything will change for the forsaken_

But it's too late, there's no turning back now. And I don't even understand how you can possibly stop it." Sakura's eyes were filled with tears as she softly caressed the hand of her unconcious friend.

"No it's not over yet! He's still breathing!" The blonde yelled fiercely, in his mind he was saying the rhyme over and over again, but he couldn't come up with something. 'Poison... a simple kiss...revenge... blood at the knife... lover... cover... change... How can this possibly make sense!' He read it again and he stopped at the sentence the last breath needs cover. 'That's it!' He finally figured it out, the way to stop it was to capture the last breath.

As he saw Sasuke's chest rise up for the last time he cupped his face and kissed him, a gentle kiss with more love and passion in it then any other would ever have.

They say that with your last breath your soul flies out of your body, to catch this soul can sometimes be really easy but sometimes also really difficult. A soul lives on emotions, it feeds on it, the most powerfull emotion of all is love and the love these two boys share is strong enough to place the soul back in the body.

Naruto pulled back again and started to look at the wound, he ripped some of his shirt which was still clean and after carefully pulling out the katana he started to bind him up.

They must have sat there for an hour, Naruto was busy keeping pressure on the wound that he didn't even noticed that Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "Hey" It was only a soft whisper but loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blonde looked up surprised and put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, just rest for now." A weak smile slowly appeared on the raven's face as he lay his hand upon Naruto's hand.

Sakura was watching from a distance, returning with some water she got from a brook nearby. She just knew that everything would be alright as she stared at the boys who were so much in love. The first beams of sunlight enlightened the boys, a new day was dawning.

* * *

Nalurah: -is forcing eyes to stay open- So tired, need to finish authoress' notes... but I'm so tired... need sleep...-snores-

Happy New Year! And Goodnight!


End file.
